The invention relates generally to chairs and more specifically to chair with a compact recliner mechanism. It is desirable in some environments, particularly in lobbies of hospitals and patient rooms where the waiting times are generally more prolonged, to have seating that is comfortable to the user. Additionally, it is important that any options or features that add to the comfort be incorporated into the chair construction in a way that minimizes the number of parts and maximizes the use of common parts among different options, maximizes efficiencies of manufacturing and assembling, maximizes ease of adjustment and yet that results in a visually pleasing design.